


Vergiftet ~alternative Version~

by BackwardsReesa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coma, Deutsch, Developing Relationship, M/M, Sherlock is sick, german fanfic, sherlock fällt ins Koma
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackwardsReesa/pseuds/BackwardsReesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies ist eine überarbeitete und verlängerte Version zu "Vergiftet". </p>
<p>Sherlock experimentiert, wie immer. Dabei geht etwas schief, er fällt ins Koma. Wacht er wieder auf? Wie geht John mit der Situation um?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vergiftet ~alternative Version~

John Watson wurde von einem Husten wach. Nicht sein eigener Husten. Dennoch war es laut. In seinem Zimmer. Hatte er gestern Nacht etwa jemanden mit nach Hause gebracht? Nein.

Langsam schlägt er seine Augen auf. Nach der Dunkelheit in seinem Zimmer zu urteilen war es noch mitten in der Nacht. Als er sich zur Seite dreht, sieht er, wer ihn geweckt hat.

„Sherlock? Was…?“ Es war nur ein müdes murmeln.

John räuspert sich und versucht es nochmal.

„Sherlock, was machst du hier?“

Die dunkle Gestalt Sherlock Holmes´ erhebt sich von seinem Platz auf dem Stuhl neben Johns Bett auf die Beine.

„John, ich glaube, ich bin krank.“ Die tiefe Stimme klingt rauer als sonst.

„Und deshalb weckst du mich mitten in der Nacht? Geh in die Küche und koch dir einen Tee, Sherlock. Gute Nacht“ Mit diesen Worten dreht sich John um und hört, wie sein Mitbewohner leise den Raum verlässt. Einen so schnellen Sieg hatte John zwar nicht erwartet, ist jedoch erleichtert, nicht aus seinem warmen Bett geholt worden zu sein. Schnell gleitet er wieder in einen ruhigen Schlaf.

 

 

 

John steigt auf müden Beinen die Treppe zum Wohnzimmer hinunter. Auf der Couch sieht er Sherlock liegen.

„Guten Morgen. Wie geht es dir? Möchtest du einen Tee?“

Es kommt keine Antwort.

Besorgt tritt John neben Sherlock. Er rüttelt an seinen Schultern.

„Sherlock? Sherlock, wach auf.“

Er befühlt die Stirn seines Mitbewohners.

„Meine Güte, du glühst ja!“

Auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa liegt eine Decke. John hebt sie auf und legt sie über Sherlock. Danach fühlt er seinen Puls. Viel zu niedrig.

Er holt eine kleine Taschenlampe aus seiner Jacke und leuchtet in Sherlocks Augen. Nur wenig Pupillenreaktion.

„Mrs Hudson? Rufen sie einen Krankenwagen! Sherlock ist… krank.“

Wenige Minuten später hört er Schritte auf der Treppe.

„Was ist mit ihm, John?“

Mit besorgtem Bick schaut er in das Gesicht seiner Vermieterin, die den immer noch unbewegten Sherlock mustert.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er kam mitten in der Nacht in meinen Zimmer und sagte, er wäre krank. Es hörte sich nach einem Husten an, also schickte ich ihn weg. Anscheinend habe ich mich geirrt.

Als laute Sirenen von der Straße her zu hören sind, läuft John nach unten, um den Sanitätern den Weg zu ihrem Patienten zu zeigen.

„Er ist ohne Bewusstsein. Atmung schwach, aber vorhanden. Puls zu niedrig. Wenig Pupillenreaktion. In der Nacht klagte er über husten.“ Der Sanitäter nickt und checkt alles noch einmal.

Er erhält dasselbe Ergebnis. „Wir werden ihn mitnehmen müssen.“

John nickt. „Ich komme mit.“

 

 

 

Im Krankenhaus angekommen wird Sherlock sofort auf die Intensivstation gebracht. John darf nicht mit in das Zimmer, jedoch soll ihn ein Arzt so bald wie möglich über Sherlocks Zustand informieren.

Solange pilgert John in dem Wartezimmer herum. Nach einer halben Stunde und einem Telefonat mit Mycroft kommt endlich ein Arzt ins Zimmer.

„Dr. Watson. Mr. Holmes liegt im Koma. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er aufwachen wird, ist sehr gering.“

„Wissen Sie schon, was das Koma ausgelöst hat?“ Der Arzt in John bleibt Ruhig. Was man von seinem seelischen Zustand jedoch nicht behaupten kann.

„Ja. Es war eine Art Gift. Vermutlich von einer Spinne, die in Südafrika vorkommt. War er in den letzten Wochen dort?“

John schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, er war die ganze Zeit in London. Ich bin noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er jemals Europa verlassen hat. Dennoch habe ich eine Theorie, wie das Gift in seinen Körper gelangt sein könnte. Er experimentiert. Man weiß nie, was er gerade tut. Und seine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen beschränken sich höchstens auf eine Schutzbrille. Er hatte letztens eine Lieferung aus Afrika bekommen. Und aus ein paar anderen Ländern. Vielleicht war darin Spinnengift?“

„Können Sie herausfinden, ob er mit Giften experimentiert hat? Es wäre hilfreich zu wissen, welches Gift er im Körper hat.“

John nickt. „Ja, das dürfte nicht so schwer sein. Kann ich ihn vorher kurz sehen?“

„Natürlich. Folgen Sie mir.“

Vor dem Zimmer mit der Nummer 106 bleiben sie stehen. John greift zögernd nach der Türklinke und tritt ein.

Das Zimmer war ein Einzelzimmer – dank Mycroft. Es war typisch weiß, jedoch mit einem größeren Bett als normal in der Mitte. In diesem Bett liegt Sherlock. Leichenblass. Er sieht aus wie ein Kind, in dem riesigen Bett. Um das Bett herum wurden diverse Geräte aufgebaut. Gräte, die Sherlock am Leben erhalten.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen dreht sich John um. Er konnte – wollte – Sherlock nicht so sehen.

Erst auf dem Gehweg vor dem Krankenhaus bleibt er stehen.

Das Gift. Er musste herausfinden, wo das verdammte Gift ist.

 

 

 

John stellt die ganze Wohnung auf den Kopf.

Wo zur Hölle hat dieser Idiot das Gift hingetan?

Er muss es schon vernichtet haben. Oder aufgebraucht.

Im Kamin findet John endlich das Paket aus Afrika. Es ist leer, natürlich. John kann auch keine Rechnung oder ähnliches entdecken.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde des erfolglosen Suchens gibt John auf. Nirgendwo in der Wohnung - nicht in der Küche, nicht im Wohnzimmer oder Sherlocks Schlafzimmer, John hatte sogar in seinem Zimmer nachgesehen – findet sich das Gift.

Er muss es schon entsorgt haben… Genau! Die Mülltonnen draußen!

John geht nach draußen und sieht in jeder Tonne nach. Sie wurden heute abgeholt.

John muss wohl oder übel mit leeren Händen ins Krankenhaus zurückkehren.

 

 

 

„John. Hatten Sie Erfolg, was das Gift angeht?“ Mycroft fängt John vor Sherlocks Zimmer ab.

„Nein. Er muss es schon entsorgt haben. Aber er muss es mit Ihrem Geld bezahlt haben, Mycroft. Wir hatten seit Wochen keinen bezahlten Fall mehr.“

„Ich werde meine Finanzberater beauftragen, danach Ausschau zu halten.“

„Gut. Wie geht es ihm?“ Johns Blick wandert zur Tür hinter Mycrofts Rücken.

„Nicht gut. Er wird schwächer. Die Ärzte haben bis jetzt kein Gegengift gefunden. Sie sollten zu ihm gehen, ehe er…“ Auch Mycroft ist von Sherlocks Zustand betroffen, kann den Satz nicht zu Ende führen.

John nickt und geht um Mycroft herum. Einerseits, um seine aufsteigenden Tränen zu verbergen, andererseits, weil er Sherlock sehen muss.

 

 

 

Wie vor drei Stunden schon liegt Sherlock von Geräten umgeben in seinem Bett. Er sieht blass aus. Seine Lippen sind nicht mehr von einem blassen rosa, erinnern nun eher an ein Blatt Papier.

John setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben Sherlocks Bett.

„Sherlock. Hörst du mich, Sherlock? Gott, das ist doch dämlich…“ John blickt unsicher in Sherlocks Gesicht.

„Sherlock. Ich… Ich bin wütend auf dich. Wie kannst du so... unverantwortlich sein? Wach auf, damit ich dich richtig anschreien kann, Sherlock.“

John nimmt Sherlocks kalte Hand in seine.

„Sherlock, bitte. Du kannst mir das nicht antun, ich brauche dich! Was soll ich ohne dich machen, wenn du… nicht mehr da bist?“

Johns Augen füllen sich mit Tränen.

„Sherl… ich… ich liebe dich. Wach auf, für mich. Bitte.“

Keine Reaktion kommt von Sherlock.

Mit einem Seufzer lässt John Sherlocks Hand wieder auf die Bettdecke fallen und steht auf, wischt sich die Tränen von den Wangen. Er musste den Arzt finden und versuchen, die Krankenakte einzusehen.

 

 

 

„Doktor! Entschuldigen Sie, bitte. Ich habe das Gift nicht gefunden, er muss es schon entsorgt haben.“

Der Arzt nickt. „Mr. Holmes hat mich schon darüber informiert.“

„Und ich hätte da noch eine Bitte… Dürfte ich die Krankenakte einsehen?“

„Dr. Watson, ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut für Sie wäre. Aber wenn sie darauf bestehen, werde ich eine Schwester zu Ihnen schicken.“

„Das wäre sehr freundlich von Ihnen, vielen Dank. Ich werde in seinem Zimmer sein.“

Der Arzt nickt und eilt weiter, in das nächste Patientenzimmer hinein.

John schlendert langsam zu Sherlocks Zimmer zurück.

Als er dort ankommt, steht ein zweites Bett im Zimmer, eine Schwester bezieht gerade die Decke.

„Ah, Dr. Watson. Ich sollte das Bett für Sie hier herein stellen. Und hier ist die Krankenakte von Mr. Holmes.“

Perplex mustert John die Akte und dann das Bett.

„Ähm… vielen Dank.“

Die Schwester eilt nach draußen und lässt John allein mit Sherlock.

Er setzt sich auf sein Bett und schlägt die Akte auf. Darin steht nichts, was er nicht schon vorher mit dem Arzt besprochen hatte. Seufzend legt er sie weg und dreht sich zu Sherlock.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was du mir hier antust.“

Er setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben Sherlocks Bett und nimmt wie schon zuvor seine Hand.

„Sherlock, wach auf. Ich.. Ich kann das nicht. Ich brauche dich, Sherlock. Bitte. Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, das weißt du doch. Ich liebe dich, Sherlock.“ Johns Stimme bricht bei seinen letzten Worten.

Und plötzlich eine Veränderung. Sherlocks Hand schließt sich kurz um Johns. Es war nur wenige Sekunden, doch es war definitiv eine Verbesserung.

Auch auf dem Herzmonitor ist eine Veränderung zu beobachten. Der Puls schnellt nach oben, ist jetzt wieder im Normalbereich.

Eine Schwester kommt herein.

„Er hat sich auch bewegt. Er hat seine Hand bewegt.“

Mit einem nicken geht die Schwester wieder, vermutlich, um den Arzt zu informieren.

John lächelt Sherlock leicht an, unsicher, was er tun sollte.

„Sherlock, mach das noch mal!“

Dieses Mal ist die Reaktion kleiner, nur ein Finger zuckt.

„Oh, Sherlock. Das ist gut. Ich bin sicher, du wirst bald aufwachen!“

 

 

 

Seit diesem Tag verbessert sich Sherlocks Gesundheit in kleinen Schritten. Nach drei Wochen kommt der Arzt zur Visite, nur um John wie zu jeder Tages- oder Nachtzeit an Sherlocks Seite zu finden.

„Dr. Watson, Sie sollten wirklich mal nach Hause gehen. Er wird nicht vor nächster Woche aufwachen, das wissen Sie selbst. Er wird auch ohne Ihrer ständige Gegenwart gesund werden.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich fühle mich besser, wenn ich hier bin. Bei mir zu Hause würde ich nur durch die Wohnung pilgern und mir Sorgen machen. Da ist das hier wohl die bessere Lösung.“

Der Arzt fährt mit seiner Visite fort und lässt John nach wenigen Minuten wieder allein.

John hält Sherlocks Hand, die sich mittlerweile regelmäßig um seine schließt. Auch eine Augenbewegung ist unter Sherlocks Lidern zu erkennen, auch atmet er wieder selbstständig.

„Sherlock, jetzt tu mir den Gefallen und zeig den Ärzten, dass du früher aufwachen kannst, als sie sagen. Ich kenne dich, du brennst darauf, ihnen zu zeigen, dass du wieder gesund bist, richtig?“ Johns Hand wird gedrückt.

„Na dann los. Ich werde hier sein, wenn du aufwachst.“

 

 

 

_Ich kann nichts sehen, ich kann meinen Körper nicht spüren. Aber da ist eine Hand auf meiner und Johns Stimme in meinem Kopf. Er sagt, ich läge im Koma. Er sagt, ich solle aufwachen. Er sagt, dass… dass er mich liebt. Aber das kann nicht sein. Das muss er sich einbilden. Ich denke darüber nach. Denke an all unsere Konversationen, an jede Minute, die wir gemeinsam verbracht haben. Mir wird klar, dass ich ihn liebe. Die Art, wie er mich ansieht, als wäre ich kein Freak. Die Art, wie er mir Komplemente macht. Nie hatte mir jemand gesagt, meine Deduktionen wären fantastisch oder brillant. Ich habe nie eine Verbindung zu einem anderen Menschen aufgebaut. Nicht nach dem mich alle verachtet haben. Aber John ist anders. Er findet sich mit meinen Eigenheiten ab. Egal, wie sehr ich ihn auch verletze mit meinen Analysen seines Lebens, er verzeiht mir. Ich will ihn nicht verletzten. Und wenn seine Stimme in meinem Kopf recht hat, damit, dass ich im Koma liege, dann verletze ich ihn. Das darf ich nicht. Ich muss aufwachen. Aber was, wenn er sich schon von mir abgewandt hat? Wenn er mich aufgegeben hat und die Hand, die ich auf meiner spüre nur in meiner Vorstellung existiert? Was ist, wenn ich wieder allein bin? Nein. John würde mich nicht einfach so verlassen. Wir sind Freunde. Er wird wenigsten warten, bis er es mir sagen kann. Das heißt, ich muss aufwachen. Ich muss aufhören, ihn zu verletzen. Ich muss aufwachen, einfach aufwachen…_

Sherlocks Gesicht verzieht sich, seine Hände verkrampfen sich. Es ist mitten in der Nacht, John schläft auf seinem Bett, kriegt nicht mit, wie sich Sherlocks Herzschlag beschleunigt.

Doch das leise Keuchen, was er von sich gibt erregt endlich Johns Aufmerksamkeit. Sherlock war noch nicht ganz wach, seine Augen noch geschlossen, dennoch definitiv kurz davor.

„Sherlock! Sherlock, wach auf. Das machst du gut. Bitte, wach auf.“

Sherlock schlägt langsam die Augen auf.

John lächelt Sherlock erleichtert an und nimmt seine Hand.

„Sherlock. Gott sei Dank. Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder wach bist.“

Sherlock hustet, will offensichtlich etwas sagen.

„Warte, trink erstmal einen Schluck Wasser.“ John reicht ihm ein Glas mit einem Strohhalm.

„John… Danke.“ Sherlocks Stimme klingt rau von der langen Zeit im Koma.

„Keine Ursache.“ Johns Augen füllen sich mit Tränen.

„Alles in Ordnung?!“ Sherlock reicht mit einer Hand nach oben und wischt Johns Tränen weg.

„Ja, alles gut. Ich bin nur so erleichtert. Ich dachte, du würdest sterben. Ich…“

John schluchzt leise auf und Sherlock breitet seine Arme aus.

„Komm her.“

John lässt sich in Sherlocks Arme fallen, welcher ihm beruhigend über den Kopf fährt. Nach wenigen Minuten hat sich John wieder im Griff und richtet sich auf.

„Tut mir leid. Sherlock, ich muss dir etwas sagen. Ich… ich habe es dir schon gesagt, aber da warst du nicht ganz wach. Ich… Ich… Ich liebe dich, Sherlock.“

John schluckt unsicher und wendet schnell den Blick ab.

„John… du… du meinst das ernst?!“

John blickt auf. „Natürlich. Ich würde so etwas nie sagen, wenn ich es nicht so meinen würde. Aber wir können es auch vergessen. Ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht ruinieren. Ich…“

„John. John, du ruinierst gar nichts. Ich… Ich denke, ich habe dich gehört, als ich… geschlafen habe. Und dabei ist mir etwas klar geworden. Ich liebe dich auch. Ich dachte, ich hätte das alles nur geträumt. Ich…“

Weiter kommt Sherlock nicht, denn John liegt wieder in Sherlocks Armen.

„Achtung, John. Ich bin noch verkabelt, erinnerst du dich?“

John richtet sich wieder auf. „Stimmt, tut mir leid. Ich hole mal eine Schwester, in Ordnung?“

Sherlock nickt und John eilt aus dem Zimmer.

John kehrt wenige Minuten später mit einer unfreundlich aussehenden Frau auf, die seine Vitalzeichen überprüft und ein paar Fragen stellt.

„Wie ist Ihr Name?“

„William Sherlock Scott Holmes.“ „Alter?“ „38.“

„Adresse?“ „221b Baker Street.“ „Sind Sie in einer Beziehung mit jemanden?“ Diese Frage war schon schwieriger. Waren John und Sherlock nun in einer Beziehung? Oder sollte er dies erst einmal verneinen? Mit einem fragenden Blick schaut er zu John. Dieser zuckt die Achseln.

„Ich denke, das ist noch unklar.“

Die Schwester hebt ihren Blick von ihrem Zettel. „Hier steht, sie haben keine.“

„Das war vor dem Koma. Aber gut dann habe ich eben keine Beziehung. Nächste Frage?“

„Wer ist der Premierminister?“

John fängt an zu lachen.

„Das wusste er noch nie. Es wäre sehr besorgniserregend, wenn er es jetzt auf einmal wüsste.“

Sherlock nickt.

„Na gut. Wissen Sie, wie lange Sie im Koma lagen?“

„Nein. Aber nach Johns aussehen zu urteilen hat er mindestens 3 Wochen hier verbracht. Also schätze ich, dass ich so lange im Koma lag.“

„Ja, gut. Ich würde sagen, die anderen Tests wird der Arzt morgen früh machen. Gute Nacht.“

Als die Schwester die Tür hinter sich schließt, fängt John an zu lachen.

„Oh mein Gott, was war denn das für eine?“

Auch Sherlock muss lächeln.

„John. Komm wieder her, bitte. Ich schätze, ich bin dir eine Erklärung schuldig.“

„Oh ja, das bist du. Aber das reicht auch morgen früh. Du solltest dich nicht überanstrengen.“

John setzt sich auf Sherlocks Bettkante und tätschelt seinen Arm.

„John, ich habe 3 Wochen geschlafen. Ich will, dass du weißt, was passiert ist.“ „Na gut. Aber wenn du sagt, dass du an dir experimentiert hast, dann muss ich dich leider zum Psychiater schicken.“ Sherlock lacht auf. „Nein, so dumm bin ich nicht. Da hätte ich dir vorher Bescheid gesagt. Aber ich habe wirklich die Wirkung von verschiedenen Giften auf den menschlichen Organismus getestet. Es war ein totaler Reinfall. Es hat nicht so funktioniert wie es sollte, weil ich einen lebenden Organismus hätte benutzen müssen. Aber ich konnte ja schlecht einen Freiwilligen dazu benutzen. Ich muss aber irgendwie etwas abbekommen haben. Welches Gift war es?“

„Das Spinnengift aus Afrika. Sagt der Arzt.“

Sherlock nickt. „Dann musste es nur auf meine Haut kommen. Das Gift ist sehr aggressiv. Ich hatte extra Handschuhe angezogen.“ „Also war es keine Absicht?“

Sherlock schüttelt den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht! John, ich bin nicht so verantwortungslos.“

John lächelt. „Natürlich bist du das nicht. Es ist gut, zu hören, dass du nicht an dir selbst experimentierst.“

„Nun, manchmal experimentiere ich natürlich an mir selbst. Daher schlage ich jetzt ein Experiment vorschlagen, welches uns beide involviert.“

„Und was würde dieses Experiment beinhalten?“ John lächelt Sherlock an. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, wohin diese Konversation führen wird.

„Nun, ich denke, die üblichen Parameter einer Beziehung.“

„Das heißt, du willst, dass wir uns küssen?“

„Unter anderem, ja.“

„Gut. Wann möchtest du damit beginnen?“

Sherlock überlegt kurz. „Jetzt wäre wohl ein guter Zeitpunkt.“

„In Ordnung.“

Ein nervöses Glitzern ist in Johns Augen zu erkennen. Er hat keine Ahnung, was er von dieser Situation erwarten soll, oder was Sherlock erwartet.

John lehnt sich nach vorn, legt eine Hand auf Sherlocks Wange und die andere Hand auf Sherlocks Schulter. Sie sehen sich in die Augen und John küsst Sherlock, presst seine Lippen auf Sherlocks. Sherlock hat offensichtlich keine Ahnung, was er machen soll, denn er löst sich schnell wieder von John.

„Das war… seltsam. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wie man küsst.“

John lacht. „Ja, das habe ich mitgekriegt. Das wird schon noch.“ John lächelt Sherlock zuversichtlich an. „Du brauchst nur ein wenig Übung.“

Mit einem Gähnen lässt sich John auf seinem Stuhl nieder.

„John, du solltest schlafen. Ich habe dich geweckt, oder?“

„Ja, hast du. Na gut, wenn du meinst. Ich habe übrigens ein paar deiner Bücher hergebracht. Für den Fall, dass du etwas lesen möchtest.“

„Danke John.“

John steht auf und gibt Sherlock einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Schlaf. Du brauchst wirklich Ruhe. Morgen werden wir sehen, was der Arzt sagt.“ Sherlock nickt und John legt sich in sein Bett, schläft innerhalb von wenigen Minuten ein. Sherlock ist wirklich erschöpft, Jedoch hat er Angst, wieder ins Koma zu fallen, wenn er einschläft. Daher beobachtet er John, der friedlich angefangen hat, zu schnarchen.

 

 

 

„Mr. Holmes, wie geht es Ihnen?“

Der Arzt steht an Sherlocks Fußende, mit der Krankenakte in der Hand.

„Mir geht es gut. Wann kann ich hier raus?“ Der Arzt lächelt. „Das wird wohl noch einige Tage dauern. Wir werden Sie noch zur Überwachung hier behalten.“ „Aber ich hab doch auch einen Arzt zu Hause. Dr. Watson ist in der Lage, mich zu Überwachen.“

„Davon bin ich Überzeugt. Jedoch kann ich Sie nicht…“

„Doktor, mir geht es gut. Meine Erinnerungen sind völlig in Ordnung, ich habe keine Schmerzen, ich will einfach nach Hause.“

Der Arzt blickt sich zu John um. „Trauen Sie sich zu, ihn zu überwachen?“

John sieht Sherlock an, welcher ihm erwartungsvoll in die Augen schaut.

„Ja. Ich denke, das würde funktionieren.“

„Sehen Sie? Kann ich dann jetzt nach Hause?“

Der Arzt seufzt. „Ja. Ich mache die Entlassungspapiere fertig.“

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln lässt sich Sherlock in die Kissen sinken und der Arzt verlässt das Zimmer.

„Sherlock, du bist wirklich unmöglich.“ Doch der tadelnde Ton seiner Stimme wird durch das breite Grinsen auf Johns Gesicht zunichte gemacht.

Sherlock setzt sich auf und schlägt seine Decke zurück.

„Warte, ich helfe dir!“ John steht sofort am Sherlocks Seite und hilft ihm, sich neben das Bett zu stellen. „Dein Glück, dass du schon nach drei Wochen aufgewacht bist. Sonst könntest du dich noch nicht einmal hinstellen. Aber du wirst natürlich erstmal keine Kriminellen durch halb London jagen können.“

„Ja, ich weiß.“

Sherlock und John stehen sich gegenüber, Sherlocks Hände an Johns Arme gekrallt.

„Ich… bin wohl noch ein wenig schwach auf den Beinen.“

„Keine Sorge, wir kriegen dich schon wieder hin. Willst du dich wieder hinsetzten?“

„Nein. Lass uns ein wenig laufen.“

Sherlock macht einen kleinen Schritt und stolpert in Johns Arme.

„Schön langsam, Sherlock. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du schon nach Hause kommen solltest.“

„Doch, ich kann das. Ich brauche nur eine Motivation.“

„Ach ja? Und was soll das für eine Motivation sein?“

„Du.“

John lächelt Sherlock an. „Ich? Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?“

„Nun ja. Für jeden Schritt den ich mache bekomme ich etwas von dir.“

„Und was?“

„Soweit habe ich noch nicht gedacht. Was würdest du vorschlagen?“

„Nun… Wie wäre es, wenn du für jeden Schritt einen Kuss bekommst?“

„Ja, wieso nicht. Das kann man als Motivation bezeichnen.“

„Gut. Dann fang an.“

Sherlock wagt einen weiteren Schritt und landet wieder in Johns Armen. Prompt landet ein Kuss auf seinen Lippen.

Mit jedem Schritt wird Sherlock etwas sicherer auf den Beinen, jedoch kommen sie nicht weit, denn Mycroft betritt den Raum.

„Sherlock. Schön zu sehen, dass es dir besser geht.“

Sofort richtet sich Sherlock auf und löst seine Arme von John, was ihn jedoch ins Schwanken bringt. „Mycroft. Was willst du hier?“

„Ich wollte mich versichern, dass es dir gut geht. Mutter würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich nicht vorbei gekommen wäre.“

„Das hast du ja hiermit erledigt. Du darfst jetzt wieder gehen.“

Mycroft nickt. „In Ordnung. Auf wiedersehen, Sherlock. John.“

„Du solltest mal etwas netter zu deinem Bruder sein, Sherlock. Immerhin hat er das Zimmer hier für dich besorgt. Und ich wette, er steckt auch dahinter, dass ich hier bleiben konnte.“

Sherlock wirft John einen Blick zu und macht einen weiteren Schritt.

„Komm her, Sherlock.“ Ein weiterer Kuss trifft Sherlocks Lippen. „Das machst du wirklich gut.“ „Nein, mache ich nicht. Ich kann nicht mal ein paar Schritte laufen, ohne nicht zu stolpern.“

„Ach Sherlock, jeder andere bräuchte eine lange Physiotherapie um so weit zu laufen. Du schaffst das aber keine zwölf Stunden nachdem du aufgewacht bist! Du machst es also wirklich gut.“

Mit einem Seufzer macht Sherlock den nächsten Schritt. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, John. Aber das geht mir alles zu langsam.“

„Für dich geht doch immer alles nicht schnell genug.“

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen lässt sich Sherlock auf Johns Bett nieder. Im selben Moment tritt der Arzt ein.

„Mr. Holmes. Ich habe hier die Entlassungspapiere. Sie müssen nur unterschreiben und schon können Sie nach Hause. Wir werden Ihnen einen Rollstuhl zur Verfügung stellen, damit Sie sich nicht Überanstrengen.“

Sherlock wollte gerade protestieren, da ergreift John das Wort. „Vielen Dank. Er wird ihn brauchen.“

Sherlock unterschreibt das Formular und setzt sich in den Rollstuhl. „Das ist doch lächerlich, John. Ich kann laufen!“

„Ja, Sherlock. Wenn du aber laufen würdest, wären wir morgen noch nicht zu Hause!“

„Na gut. Aber auch nur, weil ich so schnell wie möglich nach Hause will.“

John beginnt, Sherlock aus dem Zimmer zu schieben, hinaus auf die Straße.

„Oh Gott, Mycroft hat uns wohl seine Limousine zu Verfügung gestellt.“ „Ja, hat er. Steig ein, Sherlock.“

Sherlock erhebt sich aus dem Rollstuhl und setzt sich nicht ganz so elegant wie sonst in das Auto. Der Chauffeur bringt den Rollstuhl zurück ins Krankenhaus und fährt los, endlich wieder Richtung Baker Street.

Als Sherlock aus dem Auto steigt atmet er tief durch. Auch John ist erleichtert, endlich wieder in seinem Bett schlafen zu können.

„Endlich wieder zu Hause. Komm, Sherlock, ich helfe dir. Mrs Hudson wird sich freuen, dass wir wieder da sind. Sie hat sich solche Sorgen um dich gemacht.“

Mrs Hudson kommt herausgestürmt und schließt Sherlock in ihre Arme.

„Wenn man von Teufel spricht.“ Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht schließt auch John seine Vermieterin in die Arme.

„Können ich erst einmal ein paar Minuten für mich haben, Mrs Hudson?“

„Oh ja, natürlich Sherlock. Ich freue mich, dass es dir gut geht!“

„Danke Mrs Hudson. Wir können ja nachher zum Tee vorbeikommen.“ Sie lächelt John an. „Ja, das ist eine schöne Idee, John.“

Als Mrs Hudson in ihrer Wohnung verschwunden war und Sherlock sich die Treppen hochgeschleppt hatte, lassen sich John und Sherlock auf dem Sofa nieder. Sherlock ist noch außer Atmen.

„Du hättest doch im Krankenhaus bleiben sollen, Sherlock. Du bist noch viel zu schwach, um Treppen zu steigen.“

„Nein, John, mir geht es wirklich gut. Ich denke, ich sollte etwas schlafen. Kannst du… mitkommen?“

„In Ordnung.“

John begleitet seinen Mitbewohner in sein Schlafzimmer und zu seinem Bett.

„Leg dich hin, Sherlock. Ich bleibe gleich hier sitzen.“

„Du siehst auch müde aus. Komm, hier ist genug Platz für uns beide.“ Sherlock rutscht auf die andere Seite des Bettes, um für John Platz zu machen. Er klettert in Bett und legt sich neben Sherlock.

„Ich liebe dich, John.“ Sherlock lächelt John an.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ John antwortet mit einem Gähnen.

Sie schlafen Arm in Arm ein, Sherlock hat keine Angst mehr, wieder ins Koma zu fallen, jetzt, da er in seinem Bett liegt, an die Liebe seines Lebens gekuschelt und mit der Absicherung, am Nachmittag Tee zu bekommen.

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs lesen! Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein paar Kommentare dalassen würdet!!


End file.
